Major and Lieutenant
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: A confrontation begins between Major and Lieutenant that breaks the ice of...hard feelings. One Shot Fanfiction.


Hello, everyone! Resoleon here bringing you my first official Jin and Noel Fanfiction and my first OFFICIAL Fanfiction in June 2012!

As stated by some people, this is a very challenging pairing to write about because of all the enigma that goes with it.

I hope I did a good job with this! Enjoy!

* * *

**Jin X Noel Story: Major and Lieutenant**

In Jin Kisaragi's office, he sat there on his chair, looking as cold and emotionless as he normally does. It was sunset and the sun's rays shone through the windows but that wasn't enough to light up the relatively dark room. Jin and his secretary and lieutenant Noel Vermillion had the day off the next day. Jin usually spends his days off in his office because he found that it was the only way he could find solitude and quite time to himself.

"_Forever alone..." _The words suddenly echoed in Jin's head.

Jin had been living a life alone for such a long time that he believed that only he knew what was right. Jin and only Jin knew what was best for Jin. He could not bear the ideals of anyone else but Jin Kisaragi's.

"_This is a world full of lies; why do I protect it?" _Jin asked himself.

Jin stood up from his chair that felt like a throne and stared to pace the floor a few feet from his desk. He then thought to himself a few things about his outlook.

Jin thought to himself as he paced the floor. _"This world is lies, full of lies. Exactly what is driving me to protect the world and its inhabitants? I could just kill everything right now but...why do I hold back? Why is it that I can't just pull the trigger and end everything here and now? Until I answer these questions, I will live the way I have. I am Jin Kisaragi and I'm ready to fight...forever alone..." _

Jin stopped in the middle of the light's rays. He turned his body to slowly look at the window that featured the sunset. Subconsciously, a thought surfaced in his head.

"_Saya...will you ever return to me?" _

Saya was Jin's sister. His sword Yukianesa was given to him by Saya. His hatred for Saya was driven from her being with his brother all the time. However...his unconditional love for Saya stemmed from reasons obvious and subtle to him. For one thing, he knows that a basic reason for him to always love Saya was that she was his sister; his family. Another reason to love her was because of the Nox Nyctores she gave him before her disappearance from his life. However, those reasons were too simple for him. He wanted a good reason; a reason on why he should and had always loved Saya unconditionally. That's another thing he could not figure out; why does he desire her back to his side, so longingly?

"_Why does it feel like you're still alive?"_ Jin thought to himself as he stared deep into the sunset the windows had to present.

Jin then heard a knock on the door. He turns around to look at the door.

"Who goes there?" Jin said out loud.

"Um...it's me, Major. Can I come in?" Noel's voice sounded through the door.

Immediately, his eyes thinned and his anger shouldered. Her voice...it sounded all too familiar to Jin. It sounded like...someone he once knew and for that, he hated it. He fostered this hatred for that voice since he knew that voice in military academy.

"Um...Major? Did I...come in at a wrong time?" Noel's voice sounded through the door again.

Every time...every time he heard it, it made him want to retch. He gritted his teeth before suppressing his anger.

Jin closed his eyes and made his response. "Enter, if you please..." Jin said slowly.

Slowly, the door opened. With the door fully opened, Jin saw her...Noel Vermillion. Her slender figure, her emerald eyes and her fully visible hair that wasn't hidden underneath her cap; he saw it all. Jin felt his anger smoldering again but he quickly suppressed it.

"Do you need something...Noel Vermillion? Do not waste my time here..." Jin coldly said.

Noel fidgeted with her fingers before talking to Jin. However, she was too intimidated by Jin's cold face and voice to look him in the eye. "Just to make sure, Major, are you aware that we have the day to ourselves tomorrow?"

"Yes...am I needed for duty because someone got hurt or gone AWOL?" Jin asked.

"Well...no..." Noel said shyly.

Oh, how he hated it. How he hated to see and hear her.

"_Why does she look so similar? Who the hell is she?" _Jin thought to himself.

Noel continued while fidgeting with her fingers. "I was wondering if...maybe we could spend the night and our day off together, that is if you don't mind...Major..."

This question...it suddenly set a fire in Jin's heart of ice. It wasn't a fire of anger. It was...a fire of emotional warmth. It was warmth that is supposed to help someone feel loved. Jin could easily suppress his fire of anger but for some reason, he could not suppress this warmth of feeling loved.

Noel stopped fidgeting her fingers and looked down. "If you don't want to...that's fine, also..." Noel turns around to leave.

"Hold, Vermillion..." Jin burst.

Noel turns around up hearing him. Her emerald eyes lit with slim hope of expectation. "Yes...Major?"

"I...could use a change of pace...I will partake, Noel Vermillion but there are some conditions that I must place."

Noel's eyes lit up even brighter. "Anything, Major! Um...excuse me, I don't usually burst like that." Noel laughed nervously after that.

Jin puts a single index finger up. "You don't tell anyone about this. We are to address each other by our real names, I'm sure you understand. For my final condition, do not ask anything like this from me again. Is that clear?"

Noel lets a smile slip. "Yes!" Noel bows. "Thank you, Major-I mean um, Jin!"

Jin stared coldly at Noel's figure. "Whatever..."

Noel stood up straight. "Um...when do you want to go, Jin?"

Jin crossed his arms. "Right now, if you want to..."

Noel's eyes lit again to Jin's chagrin. "Oh! Okay! Let's meet back at the NOL entrance in half an hour! Can you make it?"

Jin turns away. "...I can make it but you better be on time yourself...Noel..."

"Great! Well...I guess I'll be headed back to my apartment and get ready! Come to think of it. I don't think I've seen you without your uniform before, Jin. What kind of wardrobe do you own?" Noel asked curiously.

Jin only stared at the window to pretend not to answer the question. Although, he had to ask the same question in his head; what DID Noel look like in an outfit that wasn't her NOL uniform?

Noel laughed nervously. "Um...if it doesn't make you comfortable, you don't have to answer it. Anyway, I'll see you later, Jin!"

Jin continued to face the windows as Noel's quick footsteps faded. Once he no longer heard the footsteps of Noel, he slowly walked in front of the wall and punched it with one hand.

Jin punched the wall with his other hand before talking to himself in his head. _"Damn it! Why the hell did I even say that nonsense to her? Being around that woman is the last thing on my mind but I was accepting of her invitation! Why? Why the hell does that girl always have to get in my way? Or better yet, why does she always pester me for such petty things such as spending time with her? She's got her friends but why did she ask me of all people? Goddamn it! That woman infuriates me in so many ways but...why is it that I don't know the causes?" _

Jin scoffed at himself and turns around from the wall. _"I can't just not arrive; it would be unethical. Maybe...I do need a change of pace. It's only for tonight and tomorrow, after all."_

* * *

Jin went into his living quarters inside the NOL headquarters. He looks into his wardrobe and saw that he had replicas of his uniform from one end of the wardrobe to the other. He glared at this. He looks vigorously to find clothing that DIDN'T match his uniform but alas, he found nothing. He found this inconvenience rather disturbing. Jin figured that he could lose the jacket and replace it with a black heavy jacket he got years ago. He strips himself of his blue jacket and replaces it with his heavy and black jacket. The black jacket covered up his stripped black and white shirt. Jin changed his blue shoes into his dark brown dress shoes. He figured that his legs looked fine the way they did. Jin stared at his watch briefly and it showed that it was almost time for their rendezvous. Jin made it out the door with haste.

* * *

Jin arrived at the entrance to the NOL headquarters. The sunset still lingered beautifully in the sky. He stared at the redness of the setting sun until he heard Noel's voice again.

"Jin! I'm here and on time for once!" Noel said cheerfully in the distance.

Jin looks down the stairs and saw Noel standing at the base of the stairs, waving at him. She looked a bit small for his view so Jin decided to come down. He kept his eyes focused on the stairs as he descended. Finally, when both of his feet touched the natural born ground, he turned toward Noel.

"Jin, you look so handsome! How do you like how I look?" Noel asked as she gave a single three sixty spin.

He couldn't believe his eyes at how Noel looked. Noel had a light dress that was colored blue. She wore stockings on her legs that were colored white. She had a flower pinned on her head. Furthermore, she was wearing tap dancer shoes that matched the color of her dress and to top it all off, she had a ponytail. Jin couldn't hide it. He was...stunned at how Noel looked. Noel's attire made her look so beautiful and childish at the same time. Jin felt a bit ridiculous as well because he seemed to be the more proper one compared to Noel.

"You...look ridiculous..." Jin said with coldness. With that said, he saw the shock in Noel's eyes and the welling tears. Something made him say the first thing that came to his mind. "...ly...aesthetic..."

Noel takes in a deep breath. "Oh! Phew! I thought for a second that you really though I was ridiculous." Noel gives out a nervous laughter.

Jin gave a discrete growl. _"I always thought that you, obstacle, were ridiculous. I have better things to do than to spend time with whatever you are. But...why am I all of sudden finding me mingling...with YOU?" _

Noel gave Jin a light smile. "Well, Jin, shall we be off?"

Jin gave a silent growl again. "I will follow your lead, Vermillion..."

Noel hopped a single time. "Great! I'll take you to a place that only I knew! I was hoping to share this spot with someone else for some time."

Jin found that his hand was being grabbed by Noel and not only that, he found himself being dragged by her, as well. As he felt himself being dragged, he felt himself feeling like an infant. This moment that Jin was being dragged by Noel made him feel like a child because it's usually how children are in their early years of school, during recess sessions. Children would often drag another because of their desire to pass their curiosity to another. For some reason, this felt a bit...bitter to him. He was neglected by his brother who he depended so dearly on, he would always study rather than play and he would also never remember a time having fun at all. In other words, he hated this childhood recollection altogether.

Before Jin knew it, they stopped dead in their tracks. It felt a bit strange to Jin. He had been so lost in the void of his thoughts that it only felt like seconds that they were running like children. Jin looked at Noel who had only recently released her hand from him. Noel was completely out of breath. Jin stared at Noel who was hunched over, trying to catch her breath. Jin, seeing her exhausted like this, felt an emotion that wasn't hate or sympathy. It was an undefined emotion that was in between those two emotions. Jin still observed Noel trying to catch her breath. Noel attempted to stand up straight. As soon as she was standing straight up, she felt herself feeling faint. No longer able to support herself, Noel started to fall forwards. Out of reflex, Jin ran up to Noel and caught her with both of his arms.

"...Jin..." Noel only said.

Jin took this moment to observe his surroundings as he was holding Noel. He found himself on an uphill incline trail that was surrounded by trees to the side. Jin looks up the trail to find that it went up even further. Jin looks back down onto Noel who looked depleted of energy.

"Jin...please go on ahead...I'll be fine here..." Noel said with bated breath.

Jin stared at Noel's head for a long time. He couldn't think to himself so he let his actions do the talking for him. He ignored Noel's request and continued up the uphill incline while assisting Noel with him. Jin felt himself astounded with Noel. Noel felt incredibly light. As Jin was moving their bodies up the hill, he looks up. He saw that there was a little bit of the sunset left in the sky. He didn't know how why but he felt as though they had to make it up the hill before night sky completely took over.

"Hold onto me, Vermillion..." Jin said.

"Huh?"

Noel shrieked as she felt herself being lifted by Jin. Noel felt like a helpless newborn baby as she continued to look up at Jin's determined face as he ran up the hill with her in his arms. In fact, to Noel, it almost felt...a touch romantic as though she was being carried by her knight in shining armor.

Finally, after five more minutes of them running as one up the hill, Jin felt the ground becoming flat; the incline was over. Jin stopped in his tracks and gently put Noel down. Noel stood up herself. She then continued to walk on with haste.

"It's just a bit further! We still have sometime before the sun completely sets!" Noel said.

Before they knew it, the process repeated from step one. Noel was dragging Jin down the trail. Only this time, it didn't take long before they finally arrived. They were at a cliff.

Noel pointed at the sea horizon that was in the distance. "Look, Jin! Isn't it beautiful? This is what I wanted you to look at! Tsubaki and Makoto saw this already so I thought that you should look at it, this time."

Jin walked in front of Noel and saw the remnants of the sunset. Everything looked perfect. The sea was sparkling. It complimented the beautiful sunset perfectly. Jin, however, fails to see it as such. He only saw it as a display of nature. He saw nothing spectacular about it. Jin felt Noel's presence moving closer to him. Jin didn't move. Once Jin felt that Noel's presence stopped moving, he glances to his left to see Noel smiling to the distance.

"_What is it with that sunset that makes her admire it so?" _Jin asked himself.

Noel opened her mouth slowly before she talked. "This place...whenever I have things clouding my head...I always came here, during sunset, after we're dismissed. That view of the sunset always brought comfort to my heart. I showed Tsubaki and Makoto this place and they thought that it was amazing, also."

Jin continued to glance at Noel's face that was continuing to behold the sunset. Jin was indeed curious at this. Why?

Jin's mouth hesitated to open until a single word sounded from him. "Why...?"

Noel looks up at Jin with her emerald eyes. "Why? Did you say something, Jin?"

"Why is that...you asked me out here?" Jin asked Noel with a low tone.

Noel's look suddenly became serious. "Well...actually...I didn't ask you out here because I wanted to spend more time with you Jin. I actually brought you out here because I have a question or two for you...Jin."

A single eyebrow from Jin rose. "Ha! Is that it? Why couldn't you ask me back there and then?"

Noel continued to look into Jin's eyes with seriousness. Jin had to admit in his head that he never saw her serious before with him. "I had to make sure that we were alone, Jin. I don't want anybody eavesdropping on us because I know how serious this will get."

"...Go on."

Noel crosses her arms. "Just say when you're ready to answer my questions, Jin."

Jin shot Noel a glare. "Just get on with it so I can move on, already..."

"Do you hate me, Jin?" Noel asked.

Jin felt his head becoming heavy with conflict. _"Hate...hate for what?" _"I...hate you?" Jin asked as if he didn't know what Noel was talking about.

Noel started to talk with seriousness. "Jin, we've been working together for almost three years. We've briefed about missions together, we went to school together and we've even fought together on the battlefield. I know that you're a nice person, Jin but...whenever you're around me, you always get tensed up and unease. Jin, I can't help but feel as though you've got something against me. Did I do something to you? If I did, please let me fix it so I can...see you smile with me again."

In that instant, Jin's memories of Saya and Noel flashed at a hundred miles an hour. It started with his childhood with Saya and then when he met Noel, when he was astonished to see someone like Saya again when he was starting to forget. All of his time he spend with Noel flashed through his head like a speeding bullet. Overwhelmed, Jin falls to his knees. He grabbed his head with both of his hands and screamed toward the sky. Noel shrieks.

Noel places her hands on Jin's shoulders in a desperate attempt to comfort him. "Jin! What's wrong? Do you need to sit down?"

Jin shot Noel a murderous glare. Noel was immediately intimidated by this. "Why...DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO GET IN MY WAY? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? JUST GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

An ice pillar rose next to Jin. It contained his sword. Jin blows Noel off and grabs the sword, out of its encasement of ice. Noel summon her Bolverk guns.

Noel points a single gun at Jin. "Jin! Why are you fighting me? Please stop this! You need to just calm down! I don't want to fight you, Jin!"

Jin unsheathes his sword and points it to Noel. "Shut up. Shut Up! SHUT UP! You've been an obstruction since military academy. I will finally get rid of you...HERE AND NOW!"

Noel's teeth clenched and her face flushed. "I'm not the type of person who holds a grudge or hates anyone. Jin, you always resort to violence against me! You don't treat me like human! Back when we were in military academy, I sometimes wondered if we would be good friends but I could see that was not to be so I only talked to you as necessary. To be honest, outside of the fact that you're my superior, I don't care much about you, either!"

Upon hearing that last sentence from Noel, Jin's speeding thoughts subsided. Jin only realized just now that the feelings between him and Noel were mutual. They didn't give much of a care for each other? Jin never knew. He had a question for her so he sheathed his sword and tossed his scabbard a few feet away from them, down the hill. Noel became puzzled and decided to do the same.

"Did you...really mean that?" Jin asked.

Noel nodded. "Yes I did, Jin. I really don't care much about you outside of our ranks of the NOL. I thought that since we knew each other for so long that I should try to establish a solid friendly relationship with you but you always push me away! Please be honest with me, Jin. Why do you think of me as someone only to hold you back? Why do you not see me as human?"

In Jin's head, he felt as though he was becoming free of what burdens he was having with Noel, as if a weight was being lifted in his shoulders. That warmth of love in his heart of ice started to burn again. Jin's desire to have these burdens go away grew and felt as though Noel could take it off of him for good.

Jin took a deep breath before talking. "Fine...but before I do that, could I...see your face?"

Noel looked confused. "Um...sure...Jin."

Noel walks closer Jin. She looks up at Jin's blank stare at her. Slowly, she felt her face touched by Jin's cold hands. She gasps only slightly from the touch of that cool, commanding hand but took it in.

"Jin, what are you getting at?" Noel asked.

Jin stared into Noel's emerald eyes as he talked. "Noel, I haven't been fair to myself...and I haven't been fair to you."

Noel questions his words in her head. _"Why is he acting so well-mannered now?"_

Jin sighed before continuing. He kept his hand on Noel's cheek. "When you and I first met, I mistaken you for someone I used to know. Her name was Saya...a girl who I hated...and my sister..."

Noel's eyes became curious. "Really? Tell me about her."

Jin nodded. "I will. She would always try to steal the affection of my brother when we were children and worst of all, it seemed as though my brother favored her over me."

Noel suddenly swatted his hand away. "So you hate me because I look like you're sister whom you had a bad relationship with? What kind of reason is that to hate someone?" Noel asked angrily.

"That's why I always feel so awkward around you, Noel." Jin said.

Noel starts to briskly walk away from Jin. "Good! That's all I needed to hear! I feel bad for other people you hated for that reason!"

Jin sprints after Noel and grabs her arm once she was in range.

Noel started to tug her arm away. "Let go of me, Jin!"

Noel continued to tug her arm away from Jin but she soon ran out of energy. She fell on her knees to the ground. Noel looks up at Jin with a look of distain.

Jin continued. "It may seem like a petty reason to you and I don't blame you for feeling angry at the truth but...I just want you to know...that I was in denial at that time. The young are fools, Vermillion and I am one of them. I let my past cloud my judgment and my judgment about you was ludicrous."

"_Thank you, Jin...keep going..." _A voice sounded in Jin's head. It was Saya's voice.

Jin took another deep breath and started again. "Noel Vermillion...I sincerely apologize from the bottom of my heart from the way I treated you. It was wrong and I failed to see it. I always wondered a reason why you looked like my sister and always got in my way. I think that reason was for me to finally let go and build on a wonderful companion you could turn out to be..."

The light in Noel's eyes returned. "I'm sorry, Jin...I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Noel smiled at Jin. "We all do things that we're not proud of but what I'm proud of with you is that, though it may be so late...you admit you were wrong and apologized to who you wronged. I forgive you, Jin Kisaragi."

Jin returned the smile to Noel. Noel felt like she was privileged to see Jin smile because she cannot remember the last time she saw Jin smile. Jin knelt on the ground, next to Noel on both knees and embraced her. Noel returned the hug. Their bodies intertwined in a tender hold; it felt like they were finally becoming more than just Major and Lieutenant. After they released their hug, they shook hands.

"Are we finally friends...Jin?" Noel asked.

Jin smiled again to Noel. "Yes...we are. I've finally let go...of the hatred I fostered for you. Please be my companion, in addition to being my secretary and lieutenant."

Noel smiled back. "I will, Jin! But...I have to tell you this. You look so cute when you smile! You should do that more often!"

Jin clears his throat and looks toward the ground, at Noel's feet. "I'm...sure I'm not what you describe me so."

Noel giggles. "Don't hide it, Jin! Also, you felt so good when you hugged me! Did you know that it's good in your psyche to hug someone? It just gives you the greatest feeling in the world!"

Jin chuckled. "Now this is just getting ridiculous."

Noel's giggling starts to turn into laughing. "You're the one who's ridiculous, trying to act tough all the time. Sometimes, you just need to lighten up a bit. It's not fun if you think you're alone or serious all the time.

"As much as I hate to say it...you could be right..." Jin reluctantly said.

Jin and Noel started to make their way down the hill. On their way down the hill, they found their weapons, lying there. Jin picks up his sword first. He felt the sword's bind, once again trying to fuel his hatred for Noel but with his newly found acceptance, he fights it back.

"_I know who Noel is. You will not judge her for me, any longer!" _Jin thought back at it.

Jin felt Noel's hand on his shoulder. "Yes, Noel?"

"You look shaken, Jin. What's wrong?" Noel asked with worriment.

Jin stared at his sword. "Nothing...at all..."

Noel had a mischievous smile on her face. "Come on, Jin. We're not going to play this game again. Tell me what's up."

Jin smiled back. "No, Noel. I'm not talking."

Noel tries to think of a reason for him. "Are you in love or something, Jin?"

Jin scoffs. "Ridiculous!" Jin shoved Noel to the ground and started running.

"H-Hey! Jin, wait for me!" Noel said as she got up.

Jin felt himself chuckling as he was running away from Noel. Noel was laughing as well. Once again, Jin and Noel felt like two children in school, playing a game with each other. Only this time, Jin wanted this feeling to last as much as possible and for the first time, Jin finally came to terms and acceptance with Noel Vermillion and vice versa.

* * *

If I didn't get a few revelations right, please let me know. Once again, I hope I did good for my first Jin X Noel complete story.

So anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope that this is at least acceptable and sort of realistic...

**Major and Lieutenant: End**


End file.
